The Life of the Toys
The Life of The Toys is a comic series hoping to be released Sometime. Cast This is the cast of the picture comic series: Transformers Bionicles Other cast Recurring Characters Plot & Humor The plot of the comic is about toys and their everyday lives. It's not like a Bad guy/good guy thing. it's just about what they do in their everyday lives. Plus every human knows about them and treat them like normal people, despite their size. The humor is a little more mature too. Swearing, dismemberment (mostly comedic from Tanktron), suggestive themes, drinking, Comic violence and and talking about drugs will indicate that these comics WILL not be for release on BZPower ever. Instead they are Deviant Art exclusives due to the slightly mature content. Of course, there is a high possibility that there will be toned down versions for BZPower. Hand drawn Version Recently, Philipnova798 has considered on making a hand drawn version of the series. With numerous changes from the Photo comic series. Some changes will (and hopefully) include: *Changes of personalities for many characters (Gadunka becoming *slightly* smarter, Kharzani owing a bar located in Phil's room, etc.) *Addition of many characters (Including Malum, RoTF Wheelie and a few original characters like Jacko, a killer Jack-in-the-box) *An actual Storyline (Exactly when or where this version happens is still under wraps). *And of course, addpting many of the toys into Hand Drawn format (Characters look more organic, Fennrakk and Gadunka having a bit more bulk to them, the removal of screws to many characters and the addition of accessories that characters didn't have in the photo series). This version is set to be released sometime after the release of the Photo series, which has a still-to-be-decided date. Stop Motion Series There is also a plan for the series to have a (slightly) more mature Stop Motion series created, animated and staring Philipnova798. This features all of the series' cast and adds more onto it. These shorts are roughly in the same time frame as the Photo Comics. The voices are mostly cast, The actors as of now are: *Philipnova798 (as Phil MacRae)- Malum, Vezon, Fennrakk, Gadunka, Tanktron, Jet, Crumplezone, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Devastator, Vocal effects for Lazorbeak, Ravage, Peter Puppy, Zombie toys, Bohrok and Antrez’s shadow leaches, Flamboyant Megatron, Kazi, Hahli, Starscream, Unicron, Cybertron Optimus Prime, G1 Soundwave, Animated Soundwave, Venom, The Joker, Antroz, Andrew (the Kaxum X1 sidecar Agori), Lugnut, Bumblebee (Whenever voice clips from other series aren’t used), Rampage, The Hawkman, Clayface, additional Voices. *Phil's Cousin, Luke Hoar- Boncrusher, Movie Prime, Longarm, Long Haul, Karzhanni, War Machine, Safeguard, Animated Lazorbeak, Spiderman, The Scorpion, Major Duck, Vocal effects for Zombie toys, Bobert (The Kaxium X1 pilot Agori), Green Goblin, Grimlock, Zero The Wing Knight, Additional Voices. *Future Voice Actor, Sterling Brown- Hook, Crappy Scrappy, K9, Razorclaw, Ransack, Turantulas, Tahu Nuva, Kurrahk, Gurrahk, Lerahk, Vocal effects for Zombie Toys, the Rahkshi and Bohrok, Powerglide, Swoop, Classics Jetfire, Heatblast, Longrack, additional Voices. And Gavla (as Gavin Meyers)- Vocal effects for Zombie Toys and Bohrok, Garan, Beast Megatron, Animated Prowl, Bumblebee (Whenever voice clips from other series aren’t used), Avak, Wheelie, Rattrap, Vector Prime, Hightower, vocal effects for Zombie Toys and Bohrok, additional Voices. *Sound footage from inumerable TV shows, Movies and songs are also used to voice Bumblebee. Casting is still being considered as the characters left to be cast are: Tifa, Yuffie, Nokama, Gali Nuva, The French Pirate, Monstertruck, Marcus Finix, Landmine, Kopaka Nuva, Pohatu Nuva, Onua Nuva, Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe, Scattershot, Weckloose, Undermine, Octane, Goradon, Kyroge, Metagross, Deceptifire, Vorahk, Turahk, Panrahk, Pahrak Kal, Rediak, Hot Shot, Downshift, Vocal effects for Zombie Toys and Chimchar, Breakdown, The floating Genie Head, Sir Alfred McPersonPerson, Movie Bonecrusher, Kiina, White Tigerzord, Brushguard, Dead End, Trypticon and many more as they're added. The Music is being provided by Nuparurocks and the series will be released late in April of 2010. Category:Comics Category:Photo Comics